


Cautionary

by clarityhiding



Series: The Robin & the Bat [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Robin, Movie: Batman: Death in the Family (2020), Size Difference, Tim Drake is Batkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason is protective of his partner.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The Robin & the Bat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211501
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Cautionary

**Author's Note:**

> For the Size Difference prompt of JayTim Week 2021.

Despite what the schematics implied, the vent was _tiny_. "This isn't going to work. The opening's too small."

"Maybe for _your_ monster shoulders," Batkid said, unclipping his cape and letting it fall to his feet before doing the same with his belt. "I, on the other hand, have a naturally svelte build."

"You mean you're undersized because your parents don't give a flying fuck. Anyway, doesn't matter." Red Robin reached out, grabbing the back of the boy's uniform. "You're not going anywhere I can't follow you."

"But we need that evidence to put these guys away!"

"We'll find another way."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart.


End file.
